After The Fountain
by butterflygirly99
Summary: Remember how Logan and Jasmine were stuck in the fountain at the end of The Phone Challenge? Jogan one-shot :D


**A/N: So I thought it was time I finally contributed to the IDDI fandom, so here I am with a Jogan one-shot :) So you know in The Phone Challenge how Logan and Jasmine are both left in the fountain, well this is the continuation of what I think should have happened. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:  
**

_Wet._

That was the first thing that came to mind when I looked around me. My clothes were soaked, my handbag was was dripping, and I was drenched to the bone. In all fairness, I guess I had it coming, after all, I did break the pack. Sadly, that didn't help my situation at all.

I looked to my right, and there was Logan, equally as wet as I was, if not more. He was searching through the fountain for his keys. I immediately spotted them floating next to my handbag. Apparently we both grabbed for them at the same time, because our hand touched grabbing the key ring. I quickly let go, allowing Logan to pick them up.

"I guess we both look pretty stupid, huh." I said to him with a slight smile as I finally was able to stand up.

He chuckled, "Yeah, why to bad things happen to good people?"

That made me feel a little bad. I wasn't exactly the best of people for these last few days. "Actually, I kinda had it coming." I told him. "I didn't exactly stick to pack...I kinda used my back up phone all week."

Logan looked at me. For a second I thought he was going to be furious, but he just laughed, "It's okay Jaz. I forgive you." he said with another laugh. He, too, finally managed to stand up. He walked over the fountain's barrier, then offered me his hand, which I may have taken a little too eagerly.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked him, a little surprised.

"Nah, you're one of my best friends. I could never be mad at you!" he exclaimed, making a wide grin appear on my face. "Plus, I think you've already paid for your crimes." he added, looking at me dripping with water.

"Thanks, Logan. You're really sweet." I replied as I squeezed out my hair.

"You would have done the same for me." he replied casually. "Hey Jaz, if you want you can dry off at my place. It's a shorter walk and I really don't want you freezing walking all the way back to your house."

"I think I just might have to take you up on that offer." I said as a cool breeze swept through the air causing me to shiver. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay in these wet clothes.

The walk back to the Watson's house was fairly short. When we came inside, he tossed me a pair of Lindy's faded sweatpants and one of his old shirts.

"Here, go take a shower, you'll probably want to change out of those clothes." he said with a grin. "I'm sure Lindy won't mind you borrowing her highly fashionable sweatpants."

"Thanks, Logan." I said as I caught the clothes and headed upstairs to the guest bathroom. It was funny how much I had hung out at the Watson's house. It was practically my 2nd home.

After taking an extremely long shower and changing into the clothes Logan had given me, I headed downstairs. A finally dry Logan was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels.

When he noticed me I noticed him stifle a laugh, "Well you look _nice_."

I knew I looked pretty weird. His tee shirt was really big on me and Lindy's sweatpants weren't exactly up to my typical fashion standards.

"I know. Not a drop of makeup on my face and I'm in sweatpants. I think I'm ready to be on the cover of _Vogue_." I replied. "But I really should head home. I don't wanna intrude any longer."

"Don't be silly Jaz, you are always welcome here. Why don't you stay a bit, we can watch a movie or something. And I'll make popcorn." he tempted me with.

I sighed and gave in. I loved popcorn and was easily bribed with it. "Okay, fine, I'll stay. What are we watching?" I asked.

"I don't know. You find something. I'll go get the popcorn." he replied.

I set my still slightly wet handbag on the side table, then curled up in the blanket Logan had left on the couch. I picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels until I stopped upon a rerun of one of my favorite shows, Project Runway.

When Logan plopped down next to me, with a salad bowl filled with popcorn, he asked, "So what are we watching?"

"Project Runway." I replied.

"Really, Jaz? Not again." he added with a groan.

"You said I could choose." I replied. "Plus, I watch sports with you all the time.

He folded his arms, then gave in, "Fine."

He, too, snuggled into the blanket, and I soon found my head resting on his shoulder. With the fireplace running, I had never felt cozier.

"Hey, Logan."

"Hmmm." he replied.

"Thanks." I said simply.

"For what?" he asked.

"You know...everything." I replied.

We locked eyes for a moment, but we both quickly looked away. These kinds of things kept happening lately. We would connect for a brief second then we would just freeze then go back to doing whatever we were doing.

"Hey, Jaz." he said.

"Yah." I replied.

"Why do things feel different between us?"

I hadn't expected him to say that, but things had been different between us lately. We had a different _chemistry_...

"I don't know..." I replied daring to look at him, not drawing away.

The tension in the air was becoming extremely thick, and I felt the room getting hotter and hotter.

"Jaz..."

I didn't have time to reply, because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I felt myself kissing him back and fireworks exploding in my head.

"Hey Log-" Lindy's voice called out as she walked into the room. Her jaw dropped to the ground as we immediately split apart and jumped to opposite side of the couch.

"What the-" Lindy mouthed as she stood there paralyzed with shock.

We both raised are hands in sync and exclaimed, "I didn't do it!"


End file.
